sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Veleth Ashcaster
Veleth Ashcaster is the current patriarch of House Ashcaster and the Ashen Groves, however both have seen much better days even under his own reign. Since the wars that claimed his land he has since gone from mercenary to oathbound soldier under the employ of the State of Quel'thalas. Pre-War Era Veleth was born shortly after the War of Three Hammers. This period was worrisome to the Ashcasters as the result of the Dark Irons' scheme to destroy the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer armies lead some to believe that people would shy away from such horrific warfare forever. As such Veleth was born in an attempt to branch out the House's interests by the matriarch, and by the age of 5 he was brought to the Cult of Aloran to study with them. This in her mind would further solidify the relationship between the House and the Cult, and for the next hundred years Veleth was taught how to channel and use the Light of the Sun. After his initiation Veleth was given the duty to study and archive different methods of using divine magic. He traveled far and often, becoming acquainted with many human traditions in order to bring their techniques home for refinement. It was also on his travels that he met his wife, a Dalarani resident. As there was no hopes for his position to become heir the biggest fuss was only raised when he fathered three children in the course of fifty years, leading many to question his claims to priesthood. Over time he settled into his lot in life, making a place for himself where he could across the Seven Kingdoms, but soon the Ashcasters were called to arms in the kingdom of Stormwind. The Major Wars While Veleth did not partake in the First War against the Orcish Horde stories from those mercenaries that were hired began to make their way back to the Ashcasters. They began to offer their services to the myriad of human nations, but it wasn't until the Thalassian expedition commandeered his son's ship that Veleth had a personal stake in the war. When finally the orcs began to raze Quel'thalas with their Amani allies Veleth signed on as a field medic, aiding the Alliance in pushing the Horde back to the Dark Portal. The Second War brought great changes to the Ashcasters. Their fortress was razed and many were killed in the fighting. Suddenly the line of succession fell to Veleth to assume the role of Lord of Ash, and like his mother he rocked the boat with his actions. Contrary to the rest of Quel'thalas Veleth thought it was crucial to support the Alliance of Lordaeron, and fought to keep ties to the organization even to the point of hosting an internment camp within the Ashen Groves. The Ashfort was rebuild using orcish labor, and for a time things began to recover. Then tidings of plague began to roll in from the south. Veleth adjoined the host of Thalassian priests who spread throughout Lordaeron to aid those who fell to sickness, taking residence with a family he had befriended in Hearthglen. When the town was sacked Veleth joined on with Arthas, and stayed by his side until his business was done. After the Culling of Stratholme Veleth returned home and urged the Ashcasters to begin making preparations against the inevitable march of the Scourge. Almost the entire House of Ashcasters fell when the Scourge attacked, many defending the first elfgate. When the Scourge began marching to the Ashen Groves Veleth and his family fled, sending his wife and daughter to Dalaran while he took shelter within the walls of Silvermoon. Miraculously he survived, though the invasion left heavy scars upon his psyche. Illidari When Kael'thas began amassing his army to find a cure for the withdrawal his people were facing Veleth joined him, riding on the reputation of the Ashcasters as mercenaries to grant him a place in the army. Veleth's cursory training in warfare was soon refined, and he became a vanguard for the Sun Prince in his later endeavors. He followed Kael to Outland and fought with fervor under the command of Illidan Stormrage, who among the Cult of Aloran was held as a hero to the Quel'dorei. After the failed invasion of Northrend however Veleth became disillusioned with his legendary hero, falling quickly under the sway of Kael's cult of personality. He joined with the army that was sent to Shattrath, initially agreeing with their notion that Stormrage was the wrong choice for their people and became a devoted Scryer. This changed when Kael'thas denounced the Scryers as traitors, shattering Veleth for years afterward. He say himself as a betrayer and regretted the allegiance, taking only minor jobs and eked out an existence in the Lower City of Shattrath. When word came that Kael'thas was killed within Tempest Keep Veleth saw no more reason to remain in Outland and lost all hope for his people, abandoning the city for a life of exile in Orgrimmar. Mercenary of the Horde After months of dock work Veleth returned to the field when the call to kill Arthas was sounded. He accompanied Hellscream's Vanguard as an orderless paladin, and over the next year made a name for himself within the company of Horde soldiers he was stationed in. However, when he learned his family had indeed survived the destruction of Dalaran he vowed to retire back to the Ashen Groves after the war concluded. He brought many elves from Dalaran who had sworn loyalty to his wife, and for a time seemed to be recovering what remained of his homeland. When the Cataclysm hit the Ashfort once again collapsed, crushing many that had returned to Quel'thalas with him and his family. He managed to free his daughter from the rubble, but she was one of the only survivors. Disillusioned with living he once again threw himself into the field under the command of the Horde, although now his reputation came to be known for brutality. He committed several crimes under his command in the Twilight Highlands and Hillsbrad, but was acclaimed by his commanders for his efficiency under Hellscream's regime. When the call came for soldiers to take the new continent of Pandaria he followed. Almost immediately as they pushed inland however Veleth was lost entirely to the Sha, blacking out for weeks and leaving a trail of carnage in his wake. Eventually he was picked up by the Shado-pan, who purged the Sha from him using the same Light he had once commanded. He was forced into their custody to make things right, and learned to bury that which had controlled him for the past years. When inevitably Hellscream landed on the shores of Pandaria he took to the command of the Blood Knights, and eventually deserted the field entirely fighting in the Purge of Dalaran. He hid away in Silvermoon for a year until news arrived of Hellscream's defeat, at which time he swore to abandon the Horde and became a Blood Knight properly. Blood Knight Veleth's redemption was forged on Draenor, where he fought albeit reluctantly to save the world's people from the threat of the Burning Legion. He also lead a crusade against the Adherents of Rukhmar, arguing that the cursed Arakkoa deserved their protection just as much as the Draenei. In secret however he began to collect a sacred metal known as Solium, and used it to forge an enchanted set of armor that was charged with the Light by the sun. Although he followed Liadrin unerringly, Veleth thought that Quel'thalas could be better served through other means. He took those Blood Knights who began to see purpose in him and swore an oath to the Sunguard, leading his forces against the Scourge of Northrend and demons of the Burning Legion alike. Category:Characters